dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jae Joong
Perfil thumb|305px|Hero Jaejoong *'Nombre:' 영웅재중 / Young Woong Jae Joong *'También conocido como: '''Hero Jaejoong. *Nombre japonés: ジェジュン / Jejung. *'Nombre chino: 英雄在中 / Ying Xiong Zai Zhongi. *'Nombre Real: '김재중 / Kim Jae Joong. *'''Profesión: Cantante, actor, modelo, compositor y director. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26-Enero-1986. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gongju, Chungnam, Corea del Sur. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' tigre *'Estatura:' 181 cm. *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Agencia:' C-JeS Entertainment *'Grupo Musical Actual:JYJ Biografia Nació bajo el nombre de Han Jaejoon en Chungnam Corea de sur. A temprana edad, "Hero" fue dado en adopción por su madre; después él fue adoptado por la Familia Kim y su nombre fue cambiado a Kim JaeJoong. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, se mudó por su cuenta a Seúl, para poder participar en las audiciones promovidas por SM Entertainment. La vida para él en Seúl fue difícil y tuvo que trabajar en varios empleos para conseguir los 150,000 wons que pedían por la renta de un apartamento. En una ocasión participó en la película surcoreana 'Taegeukgi '''en el rol de soldado, con el dinero que obtuvó por su participación compró una goma de mascar y chocolates, finalmente entró a una tienda, pero como el se veia muy normal por su ropa y su cara, la dueña de la tienda le pregunta que porque estaba haciendo eso a esa edad ella le preguntó que cuánto dinero el necesitaba, ella le dijo que le compraba todo lo que el estaba vendiendo por el precio que el necesitaba y asi fue, pudo pagar la renta y eventualmente se convirtió en cantante. Kim Jae Joong formó parte del grupo número uno de Corea, DBSK (Dong Ban Shi Ki). JaeJoong fue elegido por SM Entertainment entre 5000 participantes, pasando de manera muy satisfactoria la pruebas de canto; y además ganó el premio de mejor apariencia. Su primera aparición en escenario fue en Corea el 26 de Diciembre de 2003 en un concierto de BoA. Siendo "Hug" como su primer single, posicionandolo en el punto mas alto de popularidad, ganando un Ikigayo de SBS Actualmente el grupo DBSK se ha desintegrado, quedando dos miembros, que mantienen activo el grupo. Jaejoong junto con los miembros restantes de TVXQ, han formado un grupo llamado JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu). Dramas * Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Telecinema (SBS, 2009) *Dating on Earth (2009) *Vacation (SBS, 2006) *Tokyo Holiday (SBS, 2006) *First Love 1 y 2 (SBS, 2006) *Finding lost time (SBS, 2006) *Uninvited Guest (SBS, 2006) *The Most Unforgettable girl of my life (SBS, 2006) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Heaven's Postman (2009) Premios *'2da Entrega Anual De "Mejor Competencia" SM Entretainmet: 1er Lugar Mejor Apariencia Ost “I’ll Protect You” para Protect the Boss Curiosidades *'Grupo musical:' TVXQ , JYJ *'Aficiones: cocinar, componer, ejercitarse con pesas y Twittear' *'Especialidad': Cantar, fue la voz principal de TVXQ *Es un maniático del orden y la limpieza. *Tiene 8 hermanas. *Una vez durante una competencia de beber Coca-Cola se desmayó. *Su primer escándalo amoroso fue con Jung Yunho. *No sabe muy bien como guiñar el ojo. *Cuando era un niño su sueño era tener un supermercado así podría comer todas las galletitas que quisiera. *Dejó su casa, a una edad muy temprana, para ir a Seúl y hacer realidad su sueño de ser cantante. *Ganó el premio "Best Face" en la primera competencia en SM. *Para pagar sus clases en sus días de trainee, Jaejoong tuvo muchos trabajos de medio tiempo, como por ejemplo, repartidor de diarios. *Antes de ser un conocido idol, apareció como extra de un soldado en ‘Taeguki wa Hweenalli myuh’. *De los miembros del grupo DBSK fue elegido como el del mejor cutis, ahora con JYJ fue elegido nuevamente por tener una piel casi perfecta. *Kim Jaejoong agregó también en esa entrevista: "Yo quiero ser un ídol que puede ser amado por todos los grupos de cualquier edad, no sólo ser un ídol que canta, baila y tiene un gran aspecto. Por eso estoy trabajando duro, para poder estar listo. Y tener la imagen de un cantante, que compone sus propias canciones, música y letras. " *Se tiñó por primera vez de rubio en el 2006 por una sugerencia de Junsu. *Cuando era chico, sus amigos se burlaban de él porque no sabía cantar. Sin embargo, como todos pueden ver ahora se convirtió en un gran cantante. *Le encanta cocinar, puede preparar más de 15 platillos coreanos diferentes. *Fue elegido en Japón como ' "Actor Revelación" '''por el drama "It’s hard to say I love you". *Es súper amigo de Min Sun Ye de Wonder Girls *Es uno de los mejores amigos de Yamashita Tomohisa (NEWS). *Uno de sus mejores amigos es Kim Hyun Joong. *Jaejoong siempre ha comentado, que nunca da una primera buena impresión. (Aunque la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen por primera vez quedan impactados por su apostura física) *Su manga favorito es Dragón Ball. *Dijo en una entrevista: “Incluso después de 10 años, no dejaría de ser un cantante" *Junto con Micky YooChun compuso Colors, 'Melody and Harmony' (Llegando con este single, a los primeros puestos de los más pedidos en Corea y Japón) y "Shelter". *Le gustan los gatos. Su gato se llama Ji-Ji / ''요요'' '' *Le gustan muchos tipos de música como R&B, Jazz, Rock Moderno y baladas de Rock. *Confesó que su "chica ideal", sería alguien que no cambiara desde el momento que la conoció hasta envejecer. *Participó en el MV de la canción Blossom de Ayumi Hamasaki causando gran controvercia en Japón, ya que la cantante es una de las más importantes y famosas en ese país; por lo que no es de colaborar o trabajar con otros artistas y menos si se tratan de extrangeros. esto causó una serie de rumores que hablaban de un posible romance entre ellos. Jaejoong negó esos rumores diciendo: “Todos esos artículos son ficciones. Es cierto que me llevo bien con estrellas japonesas, pero no existe una con la que tenga una relación. Japón es diferente a Corea en cuanto a las celebridades se llevan bien en privado. Soy cercano a Ayumi sempai, sobre quien se están generando rumores de una posible relación”. *En una entrevista a Yoochun , este sostuvo: “Jaejoong tiene todo lo que una chica japonesa quiere de un chico. Es lindo y tiene encantos, todo en un solo cuerpo. Pero en la vida real, no tiene enamorada”. *Tsutomu Sekine, fanboy de DBSK comparó a Jaejoong con un delicioso "Cream Cheese Cake" *Le tiene miedo a las cucarachas. *'Le encanta la comida picante'. *Se llama así mismo "El experto en Piedra, papel y tijera". *Le gustan las chicas con lindas manos y pies. *El piensa que se va a casar con una fan, siempre dice que porque seas una fan no significa que no tienes una posibilidad *No le agradan las chicas que solamente piensan en ellas mismas. *Jaejoong se caracteriza por su franqueza y por comunicarse en su twitter escribiendo lo que siente y piensa. *Su cuenta de twitter ya rebasó el medio millón de seguidores. *Después de dos años de su separación de SM, Hero Jaejoong escribió en su twitter:” No sé si puedo decir estas palabras o no... También extraño a Yunho y Changmin." y "No importa lo que los demás han dicho, ellos son mis compañeros, a los que yo conozco mejor que nadie. Aunque no sé si la gente considera esta charla como innecesaria, ha pasado mucho tiempo y los echo de menos. " *Jaejoong fue el Director del JYJ World Tour 2011 para Asia, al terminar la gira, el staff y grupo del Tour, le dieron una ovación de pie *AVEX utilizo la canción compuesta por Jaejoong, Wasurenaide, sin consultarlo para uno de sus cantantes en China, molestándo a sus fans por eso. *Después de su fenomenal trabajo como director del World Tour, Hero-Jaejoong dirigió a la gimnasta Son Yeon Jae '''en su primera Gala de Gimnasia Rítmica. *Para celebrar su debut como actor en el drama ''"Protect the Boss " ''las fans '''donaron un total de 6,56 toneladas de arroz, para ayudar a los necesitados bajo el nombre de Jaejoong. La mayor cantidad registrada hasta este momento. *Hero-Jaejoong fue elegido como el hombre más sexy de K-POP este año. *Compuso las canciones: Wasurenaide, Don’t say goodbye, Nine, 9095, Pierrot y Still in love. *Escribió la letra de la canción I'll be protect you, OST de su nuevo dorama Protect the Boss, causando mucho entusiasmo en la industria y en el equipo del drama que daclaró: "Jaejoong actuó tal como habíamos creído y esperado. Porque él es un talentoso vocalista, hemos sido capaces de grabar la canción entera con facilidad.", además de: "Con Jaejoong actuando en uno de los papeles principales del drama fue definitivamente ventajoso, ya que las emociones del drama se vertieron efectivamente en la canción." Galeria de Fotos 167px-Skyyuchuninredmag4.jpg 255px-E2f0854471072823869473c4.jpg 271px-Pinky_jaechun-03.jpg 283px-Heavenspostman13.jpg 284px-Tumblr_l5kr3tNF2n1qzfv5xo1_500.jpg 286px-IMG_0173.jpg 320px-Tumblr_l3h0rcfkX01qav8v0o1_500.jpg 348px-JAEJOONG_IN_GLASSES_29102009094129.jpg 382px-Jaejoong_jyj_by_blossomsky-d3g8k7n.jpg 492px-20090903_dbsknewtattoos_002.jpg 509px-1011112bjyj2btwitter2bu.jpg 539px-Peticion_de_ayuda_JYJ.jpg 618px-167158_171587642882901_100000949987578_325971_762171_n.jpg Tumblr_lhst5uLHAB1qgabvso1_500.jpg Jjl7.jpg Jn1.jpg Jn2.jpg Ldf7.jpg Ldf8.jpg Ldff1.png Ldff2.gif Niis5.png NNUASNM0721 04.jpg NNUASNM1731 91.jpg NNUASNV0091 55.jpg NNUASNV0911 47 001.jpg NNUASNV1031 01.jpg NNUNSNV1011 53.jpg 03f5480c985232796159f3d.jpg 39875.jpg Ws3ee.jpg Xiahero 15.jpg 02-8.jpg 3987.jpg JYJ (3).jpg tumblr_lc69a3qtbc1qf0hqdo1_500.jpg JYJ (1).jpg jaae.jpg tumblr_lmv8okMJx31qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmgsipmRoi1qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm665whIMn1qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_llakxfHvz51qatturo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_ljfbzbe9Ep1qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_lig495vmMd1qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghlnfNtdU1qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9mm4KrXg1qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcl1ykkX291qatturo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ldltipgveh1qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcmnulPyE11qatturo1_500.jpg tumblr_l4gg1decFO1qatturo1_400.jpg KPOP (30).jpg KPOP (29).jpg KPOP (27).png KPOP (25).jpg KPOP (24).jpg KPOP (23).jpg KPOP (22).jpg KPOP (21).jpg KPOP (20).jpg KPOP (19).jpg KPOP (18).jpg KPOP (17).jpg KPOP (16).jpg KPOP (15).jpg KPOP (14).jpg Caja5 (19).jpg 167676_10150168096139838_355885724837_8448941_7407165_n.jpg Yuibkkforc8.jpg 090710icn09.jpg 73484_105715662830102_100001750050774_45674_3654553_n.jpg 73951_105715939496741_100001750050774_45681_2822028_n.jpg 149004_105716419496693_100001750050774_45687_1967413_n.jpg 249882_1823174541539_1305494286_31708947_3168722_n.jpg 255658_1823171501463_1305494286_31708941_318118_n.jpg Intermodulation_Photobook_12.jpg Jaejoon.jpg JYJ13.jpg JYJS_D~3.JPG JYJS_D~4.JPG JY26C0~1.JPG paris-3.jpg paris-8.jpg paris-9.jpg uy0n.jpg tumblr_lf0bweXdfI1qauvl6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lh94mwvZTB1qa811ro1_500_thumb.jpg JaeJoong_Woman1.jpg Sin títulojyj.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Ayumi Hamasaki - Blossom feat. Jaejoong Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Wikipedia *http://twitter.com/mjjeje *mazejae Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KDirector